


A Christmas kiss underneath the paopu fruit

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Here is my Kingdom Hearts gift exchange piece for lightkeykid, featuring Sora and Kairi spending the holidays together and sharing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	A Christmas kiss underneath the paopu fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightkeykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/gifts).




End file.
